Une Nuit Inoubliable
by Sexy'Lo
Summary: Ça commence à l'épisode 20 de la saison 2 pour le Bal de Promo Alternative.


**Ça commence à l'épisode 20 de la saison 2 pour le Bal de Promo Alternative. J'ai laissé les répliques de la scène de départ qui me sert d'introduction.**

****

Jackie et Wallace abandonnent Veronica au bal de promo alternatif, Logan arrive vers elle.  
**  
Logan:** De nouveau seule?  
**Veronica:** Naturellement.  
**Logan:** Oui, je sais ce que c'est !  
**Veronica:** Toi, l'organisateur du plus grand bal de promo privé alternatif de tous les temps, tu pourrais choisir ici n'importe quelles bimbos.

Personne ne parle pendant un moment, gêné, pendant que la chanson de _Mike Doughty -I Hear the Bells _jouait.

**Veronica:** J'aime beaucoup cette chanson.

Veronica s'assoit sur la table et Logan la rejoint.

**Logan:** Je suis un peu étonné Veronica, en tant que fine observatrice de la condition humaine, je pensais que tu analysais les gens mieux que ça, les bimbos c'est fini. Je ne suis plus comme ça.  
**Veronica:** Et alors, tu es comment maintenant?  
**Logan:** Je suis un être torturé, depuis que j'ai eu le cœur brisé.  
**Veronica:** Décidément Hannah t'a joué un mauvais tour hein?  
**Logan:** Aller tu sais que je ne parle pas d'Hannah. Je trouvais notre relation épique, toi et moi.  
**Veronica:** Épique dans quel sens?

**Logan boit une gorgée de champagne:** Traversant les années, les continents, des vies détruites, du sang et des larmes, E.P.I.Q.U.E, et l'été sera bientôt là et on ne se verra plus du tout puis tu quitteras la ville, ça sera la fin.  
**Veronica:** Logan...  
**Logan:** Je regrette vraiment, je regrette à propos de l'été passé. Si seulement je pouvais réparer.  
**Veronica:** Écoutes, du sang et des larmes, des vies détruites ... Tu penses vraiment qu'une relation doit être aussi tragique ?  
**Logan:** Personne ne fait de chansons sur des histoires où tout semble facile.

Il s'avance encore vers elle et caresse sa joue, elle est gênée et tourne la tête, il rapproche ses lèvres des siennes, elle se retourne et le regarde, leur yeux sont verrouillés l'un à l'autre et, sans toute attente, leur lèvres se rencontrèrent, ils échangèrent un baiser doux et passionné tout en étant sensuel. Pour rien au monde ils ne voulaient que cela ne s'arrête.

Le monde avait cessé d'exister à leurs yeux. Ils finirent par se séparer par manque d'oxygène et se sourirent.

**Veronica:** Demain tu ne te rappelleras ni de ces mot ni de ce baiser.  
**Logan:** Je n'ai jamais été aussi lucide de toute ma vie, (prenant sa main et se dirige vers la sortie) viens, suis moi.  
**Veronica:** (surprise) Où va-t-on ?  
**Logan:** (avec un large sourire) Là où tout a commencé.

Logan et Veronica étaient installés dans la voiture de ce premier, elle savait bien où tout avait commencé ... Son coeur battait si vite qu'elle avait l'impression qu'il allait sortir de sa cage thoracique. Logan finit par se garer et sourit.

**Logan:** Tu m'attends là Ronnie, je reviens.

Il ne lui avait pas donné le temps de répondre, il était déjà sorti de la voiture et se dirigeait vers l'accueil de l'hôtel. Pendant ce temps, Veronica stressait comme jamais, pourtant elle avait espéré cette nuit depuis longtemps, mais voilà qu'elle doutait encore une fois. Ce soir, elle vivra sans craindre ce que le lendemain lui réservait, vivre pour elle, oublier ses peurs. Elle a toujours aimé Logan, elle le savait au plus profond d'elle. Quand elle l'avait laissé pour Ducan, la facilité ... voilà ce qu'elle avait choisi, mais son coeur avait été meurtrie.

**Logan:** (en la retirant dans ses pensées) Prête poupette?  
**Veronica:** Plus que jamais.

Il lui avait tendu la main, elle l'avait accepté sans retenu, il était sur le même balcon que quelque mois auparavant, il avait négocié pour avoir la chambre. Il était au même endroit où il avait été adossé quand Veronica avait volé son coeur.

**Logan:** (appuyé sur le mur) Ce jour-là, ni toi ni moi n'aurions douté que nos vies allaient prendre un tournant des plus étonnants.  
Veronica: J'ai réagis par instinct, j'ai voulu te remercier d'avoir surgit comme un prince venant secourir une princesse en détresse malgré l'année qu'on avait vécu, on s'envoyait des piques mutuellement, mais au grand jamais j'aurais douté qu'au plus profond de moi j'avais de l'amour pour toi.  
**Logan:** Depuis l'âge de 12 ans, quand je t'ai vu pour la première fois, je t'ai aimé. Mais à cet âge, savons-nous vraiment ce qu'est l'amour ? Non, avec le temps je suis devenu un jackass, ce qui correspondait au profil de Lily mais pas au tien. Alors on s'est éloigné et tu es tombé amoureuse de Duncan, j'ai souffert de notre séparation. Ma souffrance se lisait, mais je ne voulais te l'avouer.  
**Veronica:** (posant sa main sur sa joue) Je suis désolée Logan, tu sais bien comment je suis. Je cache mes sentiments pour me protéger, pour ne pas souffrir.  
**Logan:** (posant sa main sur celle de Veronica) Voyons Veronica, tu sais bien que je ne pourrais jamais te faire souffrir. La seule qui est capable de me tuer intérieurement, c'est toi.

Il s'était approché d'elle, avait pris son visage entre ses mains puis avait déposé ses lèvres doucement sur les siennes. Pour lui, plus rien d'autre ne comptait à part elle. Il venait de comprendre, qu'il ne pourrait jamais vivre sans ce petit bout de femme qui le rendait si vulnérable, leur baiser commençait à être intense, le désir se faisait ressentir, ils commençaient à s'avancer vers la chambre après l'avoir ouverte et fermée sans oublier la pancarte NE PAS DÉRANGER.

**Logan:** Si tu savais à quel point j'attendais ce moment.  
**Veronica:** Moi aussi.  
**Logan :** Je compte bien te rendre heureuse, à jamais...  
**Veronica :** Alors, aime-moi comme tu n'as jamais aimé personne Logan !  
**Logan :** Je t'aime comme un fou Veronica, n'en doute pas.  
**Veronica :** Alors emmène-moi avec toi sur la route du bonheur et du plaisir !  
**Logan :** Seulement si tu m'ouvres la porte.

Elle l'embrassa, commençait à le déshabiller, il comprit qu'elle venait de lui donner son accord, de l'aimer à jamais. Il prit les choses en main, il commença par descendre la fermeture éclair de sa robe pendant qu'elle ôtait sa chemise, il resta immobile pendant un moment regardant le corps de la jeune fille, elle avait un ensemble en dentelle noir, de fine dentelle, il n'aurait jamais rêvé pareil spectacle et pourtant il avait la perfection sous les yeux. Dieu qu'il aurait pu mourir ce soir-là, heureux et comblé. Elle finit par poser sa main sur sa joue et il sortit de sa transe, elle finit par descendre ses mains sur son torse en douceur et lentement elle ôta sa ceinture, qu'elle lança à l'autre bout de la pièce, et déboutonna son pantalon. Ils étaient vêtus de leurs sous-vêtements, il l'avait soulevé et posé doucement sur le lit, il lui avait souri.

Eux deux ensemble, ne provoquant que des étincelles et tout peut si vite s'embraser ! Le désir ou la colère, rien n'est sûr, surtout avec eux !  
Les planètes seraient-elles de nouveaux alignées ?  
Il faut bien l'avouer sans Logan Echolls et Veronica Mars, Neptune n'est plus Neptune.  
Leur relation épique donnait un sens à cette ville et à leur vie.

Il l'avait embrassé, à chaque passerelle de son corps, il s'était laissé enivrer par son parfum, ce parfum qu'il l'avait tant hanté : promesse et marshmallow. Il dégrafa son soutient gorge, sa petite poitrine se dévoila et elle rougit légèrement, il sourit, pour lui sa meilleure nuit sera celle-là. Pourtant, il en avait connu des femmes, de tout âge, de toute corpulence, mais personne ne pourrait remplacer cette petite blonde à ses yeux. Elle maudissait celui qui lui avait volé sa virginité, elle aura voulu lui offrir ce cadeau. Pour elle, c'est lui et personne d'autre qui devrait avoir le droit sur son corps et son coeur, parce que son âme, elle l'avait déjà donné depuis ce baiser.

Il lui avait ôté le dernier bout de tissu qui cachait sa partie intime, il se faisait doux et tendre : Pour lui, c'était le meilleur spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Il avait déposé des tendres baisers partout sur son corps y compris là, elle frissonnait de plaisir, elle voulait qu'il mette terme à cette attente. Voilà trop longtemps qu'elle le voulait en elle, peau contre peau, coeur sur coeur. Il finit par ôter son boxer, elle décida qu'il avait trop joué de sa patience donc ça sera à son tour de comprendre son supplice. Elle lui administra une vague de plaisir, il sentait qu'il perdait pied. Il reprit le dessus, il aimait être celui qui dominait.

Avec douceur et tendresse, il finit par faire un avec elle. Elle sentit son coeur se décoller, mais rien au monde ne la fera oublier cette soirée. Dans trente ans voire cinquante ans, elle prendra un plaisir à raconter cette nuit à ses petits ou arrières enfant. Il n'avait jamais connu un plaisir immense à un point qu'il n'arrivait pas à voir la fin de ce plaisir. Voilà des heures, qu'ils sont l'un dans l'autre, mais elle en redemandait et il se faisait une joie de lui donner ce qu'elle désirait.

A bout de force, il finit par se retirer d'elle. Le soleil venait de se lever, Veronica s'était lovée dans ses bras, dessinait des dessins invisibles sur son torse et, sans toute attente, finit par dire ces trois mots, qu'elle n'avait jamais réussi à dire à quiconque et encore moins à lui, qui viendra sceller un avenir plein de promesses.

**Veronica:** Je t'aime.  
**Logan:** (souriant et heureux) Moi aussi Je t'aime Veronica.

Il déposa un baiser sur ses cheveux et ils finirent par prendre sommeil dans les bras l'un de l'autre, sans se soucier de ce que le monde pouvait bien leur réserver. Ce que nous savons, c'est qu'ils sont faits l'un pour l'autre. Deux têtes brûlées, deux grandes gueules. Deux êtres que la vie n'a pas épargnés, deux âmes meurtries par le passé. Deux coeurs qui battent à l'unisson.

Tout simplement. Ils s'aiment tellement qu'ils ne savent pas comment le gérer, alors ils sont maladroits, têtus et durs. Mais aujourd'hui, avec un nouveau Logan et une nouvelle Veronica, peut être que cela marchera ? Peut-être que leur histoire aura un avenir?

Enfin, ils resteront toujours Veronica Mars et Logan Echolls. Un couple épique ... mais qui sait, avec un peu moins de cris, de pleurs et de disputes. Peut-être que cette fois sera la bonne. 

**LoVe FOREVER**


End file.
